finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jan Rosencrantz
Jan Rosencrantz is a mysterious character in Vagrant Story. Though he claims to be a Riskbreaker of the VKP, his actual employer and motives remain shrouded in secrecy of his own making. Rosencrantz is well-informed of all the doings in of the major forces fighting in Leá Monde and seems to know all the key characters personally, though never on an amicable basis. He is a man completely without scruples and looks down upon those with any sort of morals as "weak-willed". Though it is never explained how he gains this ability, Rosencrantz has immunity to the power of the Dark. Storyline Before the start of the game, Rosencrantz was indeed a Riskbreaker as he claims. He worked with Ashley Riot and was there when Ashley murded Tia and Marco just for seeing the actions of the VKP. Ashley, however, is struck by grief over killing the very people he pledged to protect and is driven incapible of being a Riskbreaker. So Rosencrantz helps erase Ashley's memory and make him believe that the people he killed were actually his family, murdered by bandits. Later, due to his connections with Leá Monde, Rosencrantz is kicked out of the Riskbreakers, though he continues to bare the title. He then moves on to manipulate both the Order of the Crimson Blades and Müllenkamp, earning him distrust in both sides. His ultimate goal is to obtain the power of the Blood-sin from the Müllenkamp leader, Sydney Losstarot. All his betrayals are just steps on his road to power. Rosencrantz is first met during Vagrant Story when he is following Ashley in Leá Monde during the battle between the Crimson Blades and Müllenkamp. After the work on his memory, Ashley has no idea who is his former partner is. At the start of the Snowfly Forest, Rosencrantz appears to Ashley, claiming to be a Riskbreaker sent by Steward LeSait to aid him during his mission. Ashley does not believe a word of this, which causes Rosencrantz to taunt Ashley about how he is the most ignorant person of the entire affair. Angered, Ashley promises to kill Rosencrantz if he ever runs into him again. Later, Father Grissom appears following Ashley. Grissom is not happy to see Rosencrantz involved and makes threats against his life. But Grissom presses on into the Snowfly Forest, despite Rosencrantz's warning that he would not survive the trip. In the city center, the Crimson Blade leader, Romeo Guildenstern finds Rosencrantz appearing to him. After a difficult discussion, Rosencrantz is sent to fight Ashley Riot, who has appeared behind the group of Crimson Blades. The two fight, but Rosencrantz loses, though he refuses to admit it. Instead, Rosencrantz uses his knowledge of Riot's past to attack his foe's mind. He tells the entire tale of what really happened to Tia and Marco. Leaving, Rosencrantz promises to defeat Ashley the next time, though he will never get the chance. Moving to fulfill his plan, Rosencrantz targets a lone Sydney. Rosencrantz is furious that Sydney has chosen Ashley Riot, a man weakened by a moral compass, to receive the Blood-sin over him. Using his immunity to the Dark, Rosencrantz seems to defeat Sydney, and even goes so for as to cut off one of Losstarot's arms. However, Sydney shows off that his limbs are cybernetic, then retakes the upper hand as Ashley enters the room. Using his power over Leá Monde, Sydney brings a large statue to life. The monster swings down its huge sword, which destroyed Rosencrantz in a single blow, with all his ambition left unfulfilled. Category: Vagrant Story Characters